Orcs' Blessings on this Unlucky Party!
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Fed up by Kazuma, Aqua leads Megumin and Darkness to complete a difficult quest without him one day. The enthusiastic party runs into some problems, in particular a band of big, brutish orcs with thick, veiny cocks and endless libido. mature/group/basically an orgy


**This story is a work of fiction. All characters presented here are over the age of 18. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.  
**

* * *

 _They had totally not been prepared for this_ , thought Megumin. And now, she'd just expended her one and only spell for the day, to no effect, and now they were about to be gangbanged-by a bunch of big, dirty pig-faced orcs who were definitely under no illusions as to what they would do to the party.

She couldn't blame Aqua entirely. The self-proclaimed goddess had earlier been in another one of her spats with Kazuma, after the latter had yet again refused to tackle a high-level quest. Megumin had just gone along with it, and Darkness had come along after Aqua had given her a big dose of puppy-eyes. They'd set out, optimistic that they wouldn't need Kazuma's skills nor his snarking presence.

Not a mile into their target forest and they ran into the orcs. Darkness rushed in, hoping to tie them up while she wound up her spell. Aqua hung back, hurling invectives at the vile-looking things, who only wore scraps of animal hide and leather over their massive bodies.

"Darkness!" Megumin had yelled in warning, winding up the spell that would hopefully obliterate most of them for Darkness to clean up by herself. And maybe Aqua would help, too.

But she missed. Or rather, the orcs had survived her magical onslaught, taking on the Explosion at point-blank range-which also happened to fry Darkness' armor. The blonde knight survived, but her armor and clothes were shredded to tatters. The angered orcs were quick to act, and instead of tying them up, they tied up the knight instead, binding her arms above her head and lifting her up like a sack. Then they came for the rest.

Megumin could do nothing but lay there on the ground as one of them lifted her from the ground like an empty potato sack.

"S-stop it, you fiend!" she cried at the orc. "Or face the wrath of a thousand demons' souls!" The orc chortled, as if it found her yelling cute.

Off to the side, Aqua was doing her own yelling. "Don't you know who I am? I am the sacred Goddess, fiends! Unhand me this instant! Your filth will be washed- hey! Where are you touching? Hahh, hahaha, that tickles-! No! Wait!"

The orc made a "hr, hr, hr" sound, licking its lips and pushing its mouth close to Megumin's. She almost fainted from its breath, so foul and rancid and _oh goddess it was kissing her-_

"Yeowck!" she said, turning her head away from the slobbering tongue, but she still felt its moist warmth taint her face like a wet rag. She shivered, both from the overwhelming stench that was threatening to send her under, and the thrill of terror at the thoughts of what these things were about to do. She prayed for a savior, prayed for anyone, Kazuma, anyone, even that dratted rival of hers to show up, to kill all these fiends before something worse-

"Ohhh! Ohhh yes! Ohhh please punish me!" came a voice, which Megumin knew to be Darkness'. The voice did not belong to someone who was resisting, nor even hating this situation. It was a voice of a whore, a slut ready and waiting to be ravished. Megumin cringed at the abject desire written on Darkness' beautiful face and the lust anyone could hear from her voice.

And indeed, the orcs seemed more interested in the blonde crusader. The majority of the orcs had been pissed off by being assaulted by this small creature, and were it not for its beauty and its perfectly fuckable hips and luscious breasts they would have squished it to a paste long before. But they loved the helpless maiden, and they loved it even more if they practically begged for it. Though Darkness knew this was wrong, knew this was way more than her fantasies had ever allowed for-fantasy was always to be separated from reality-a part of her thrilled at the prospect of finally being thrust into the very center, her mouth practically open and salivating like a dog begging for treats. When the pungent-smelling, thick, turgid cocks, each as hideously long as her forearm, came into view, her eyes almost bugged out of her head, and drool came dripping from her mouth as her tongue went out, trying and failing to get a taste of the closest member. The knight's wanton attitude pleased the orcs, who were eager to start breeding this willing slut.

The biggest orc, the leader, moved to claim her first. The second took position before her face, ready to plunge his cock into this cock-hungry slut's throat-a prospect some might consider better than invading her fuckhole. The others grudgingly made a half-circle to wait in line, rubbing their cocks, or else moved to try better pickings with the small, child-like mage or the other voluptuous blue-haired beauty. Both were less pliable to the impending fuckfest, but in a way, taking a protesting breeding sow was also just as good as an actual slut. One of the orcs left Aqua for Megumin, who now had four surrounding her, leaving Aqua with only two, the least of the doomed girls, if it was any comfort. Kazuma, if he had witnessed this debacle, would have remarked "Oh, just as expected of the idiot," on this last tidbit.

Megumin whimpered as her panties were unceremoniously torn off by a large hand, as the tip of the orc's thick meat rod brushed against her bare pussy, drawing lewd circles on her quivering slit. Being entirely drained of magic, she could do nothing, particularly when the other orc's cock stench so close to her face practically shot up through her nose, the smell almost making her gag.

A strong, leathery hand clamped itself over Aqua's mouth, silencing her relentless shrieks, her eyes watching with growing horror and frustration as the two orcs took position in front of and behind her, their cocks ready to invade both her cherries.

Darkness practically salivated as she was readied for penetration by the lead orc, her mouth wide open and panting for the cock in front of her, in the pathetic sort of expression one only sees in the most rapacious of sex maniacs.

Here were three healthy females, probably fertile, subdued and ready to help bear their new generation. Those who had bullied their way for first dibs on their virgin pussies were almost nervous to start, not wanting to miss the chance to leave their own personal mark first, to ensure it would be their young to be born from these hapless females.

And then, the group's virginities were lost almost simultaneously. The cries of pain were quickly silenced as oversized cocks brutally forced their way through their beleaguered orifices. Girlish squeals and gasps began to fill the clearing as the mating began in earnest. The orcs had no need of foreplay, and were beast-like in their instinct to breed.

"Oh goddess, I love this, I love this!" Darkness said, though she was only able to speak through a generous mouthful of cock which easily slid in and out her throat. Her drool now coated the lucky orc's cock, and each deepthroat drew more and more out of her. She was literally spitroasted on filthy orc cock, her limbs hanging below her like pieces of meat, her large boobs wobbling like pieces of luscious fruit. The lead orc grabbed hold of her generous ass and pumped with frenzied abandon, each deep thrust into her birth canal sent ripples up her skin from where her hip was glued to the orc's crotch. The orc ramming into her throat grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed with a feral wail, drawing an aroused shudder from the crusader. With a grunt, several of the orcs jostled over her two free hands, the winners laying them impatiently on their members for her to start pumping and caressing, which she did, marveling at the impressive heat and stiffness each cock possessed.

Poor Megumin could utter no words as she was taken brutally, the orc behind her ruthlessly plunging his oversized cock into her tiny pussy, easily plowing through her virginity and knocking straight onto the entrance of her womb, her arms and hands raised up behind her and grasped by the monster like a rider would the reins of his horse. On the other end, the orc in her mouth was not as savage with her throat as the one with Darkness', preferring to just enjoy the feel of violating the small girl's mouth with his glans. Still another orc occupied his time rubbing his cock against her perfectly planar chest, finding great amusement in drawing short gasps from the defiled demon when he grazed against her nipples, the intermittent bursts of pleasure slowly turning them erect, to add to her humiliation.

"Mrg! Mrf! Frrmmmmph!" On the other hand, the goddess still had a lot of things to say, while almost seemed to be able to ignore much of what was happening to her. No matter how roughly the twin cocks ravaged her formerly virginal poophole and birthhole; while the orcs, reluctant to put any of theirs into a mouth that crazy, instead opted on licking sweat off Aqua's bare armpits, the thick slobber slowly descending over her body and attaching a glossy, disgusting sheen to her curves; no matter what: Aqua had something to say, and it was only an orc's hands which prevented her screams from forming words the other two unfortunates could understand.

Not that the others could begin understanding them anyway, as the time wore on. The orcs' pent-up lust, tinged by the excitement of landing such exquisite fuckable bounties, lead them to a quick, and almost simultaneous climax. The lead orc grabbed Darkness' perfect, moon-shaped ass and with a satisfied grunt laid his glans against the entrance to her womb and let fly his baby batter into her deepest recesses. The orcs surrounding her exploded too, their yellowy, runny semen coating the crusader so thickly it comically looked like a lewd sort of armor for her, the cream almost making a gel-like impression on her blonde hair. Then, as the orcs took a breath, the orc dick in her throat plunged as deep as she was able to allow, and she gagged, eyes rolling up into her head, her lungs struggling to breath as the orc gave her his dose of orc cum expressly into her waiting stomach. "S-so thick," Darkness exclaimed, spitting out clods of semen with every syllable.

Megumin watched-through a haze of confused arousal and anger-the root of the orc violating her expanded, then a rich, disgusting taste exploded right in her mouth like some sick parody of her favorite spell, coating her mouth to overflow with the orc's lewd semen. Like Darkness, she gagged and coughed, tears running freely down her eyes as the juice clogged up her throat, her coughs forcing semen to shoot through her nostrils. The smell of orc cum would linger there for a long time. Trying to get away from the repulsive stench, she kicked and punched, or tried to anyway, because the orcs' iron grip on her body was unbreakable. Her pussy was little better, though the orc chose to pull out, and together with his fellow, decided to coat the diminutive body with their cum, the other orc looking on with vague disappointment, wondering why his fellow didn't take the chance to breed. At the end, a thin line of semen bridged the two nipples poking erect from Megumin's flat chest, forming a lewd sort of ornament.

Warmth bloomed its way upward from Aqua's holes as the pair of orcs around her came, though the goddess still had no idea what was really happening. But a sick sort of feeling, like a heady draft of liquor, had settled on her mind, not unlike the sudden base perversion exhibited by Darkness. It had been... oddly satisfying to be used like this, over her protests, overriding the goddess's most stern admonishments and reprimands without a care in the world. In a way it reminded her of a human from another world-whose name she was forgetting at the moment-the orcs had similarly put a stop to her endless yapping and did whatever they wanted with her body without a care. The culmination of such a feeling, coinciding with the orcs filling the deepest corners of her intestines and her womb with their potent seed, sent pleasurable pinpricks of sensations blooming all over her body, like flowers just sprouting from a bare field. Behind the orc's hand, Aqua shuddered, her muscles spasming, her holes tightening, coaxing more sperm to shoot into her bum and crotch. "aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she practically screamed, as she writhed in orgiastic glee, the feeling of being controlled and corrupted culminating in a final, depraved climax that sent fluids raining out from her pussy, the sheer intensity sending her mind far into the sky-a pleasure so grand that she had never yet experienced in her life as a divine being.

...Unfortunately for the orcs, who were ready to dive into round two of their mating frenzy, the _drip, drip, drip_ from Aqua's ravaged pussy turned from a pissing stream to something which was only supposed to flow from the highest mountaintop. The befuddled orcs watched, glanced at each other in wonder, as the ground beneath their feet began to fill up as of a flood, the orcs supporting Aqua knocked away like pebbles carried by a raging river. It was perhaps unwise to make a goddess climax, particularly if said goddess controlled water as a hobby (and as part of her job). The sudden deluge from Aqua's sore pussy swept through the forest, carrying the orcs away in a frenzy that only nature could provide-as well as an orgasming goddess. By the end of it, as the water receded, only the party was left behind, their forms dripping, cleansed of most of the orcish cum, save for the generous helping ingested and deposited in their wombs and bellies, and the stains on their minds and hearts.

Darkness was a heaving wreck, the entrance of her pussy pulsating like a pink flower as she whispered "cock, cock, cock" under her breath. Megumin, her body still weak from the failed spell and the orcs' assault, just lay there in a daze, the stench of orc cum still thick in her nose.

"Well that was interesting," Aqua said a minute later, gathering herself up and rinsing herself off with her power, looking like she hadn't just been gangbanged with her party by a group of orcs. She raised an eyebrow at the other girls, who were still on the ground. "Come on, get up you two. This is a good opportunty! We've still got a quest to finish, by golly!"

Though in the end they only ended up lost, and had to drag themselves home to be berated by Kazuma. None of them ever spoke of the incident again.

* * *

 **A commissioned work by sivallious, thank you! The extra words are, as always, on me.**

 **If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! I've got my commission system all set up and I'm anxious to hear from anyone wanting their own piece of personalized smut. Please PM me here, on this account or on "RHoldhous" on archiveofourown for more details.**


End file.
